gmosniperpixtonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris Smith
Biography Kindergarten Boris was bullied by other children in kindergarten which caused him to develop an aggressive personality. Meeting His Friends Boris met his friends Oliver Saltz, Philip Guest, Sam Jar, Chris Game & Alex Deck sometime in school. Since he was a well-known bully in school he didn't have many friends and after these few classmates of his became sympathetic towards him, he softened up and became less arrogant and aggressive which caused him to get bullied a bit and made fun of a bit more. Where Missing Children G⊗ Boris, Oliver, Philip, Sam, Chris & Alex were challenged by the biggest bully, Luke Flyre, to go into a dark forest at night. Boris did go there with his new friends and was attacked by a strange creature. Oliver and Philip ran off since Boris stabbed it. Boris and the ones who remained went home. Where Missing Children G⊗ 2 Boris went to school and Sam informed everyone that Oliver and Philip we're missing. Everyone was interviewed by the police and Boris was sent back home. Boris slept for some time. When he woke up he saw 'IIII' on his window in blood. After calling the police, he was told that it was Oliver's blood. Boris visited Alex and arranged another meeting in the forest. Where Missing Children G⊗ 3 Boris and the others went into the forest again but Sam was attacked and had his back stabbed by a hooded figure. Where Missing Children G⊗ 4 Boris and the others went into the forest but Boris wandered off by himself. Where Missing Children G⊗ 6 Boris encounters a hooded figure and recognizes that its Philip. Philip and another masked individual beat Boris up and hang him onto a tree branch. The branches break and Boris fell into a pile of leaves. Where Missing Children G⊗ 7 An unconscious Boris was taken into a hospital and after surgery, he was visited by Chris, Sam, and Alex. They all gave him gifts and after Boris tried to convince them that he saw Philip, they all leave. Where Missing Children G⊗ 8 Sam & Chris take Boris into the forest for a walk and after revealing to him about where they are Boris tells them to go away. Boris, unknowingly, is followed by the masked man and Philip. Where Missing Children G⊗ 9 Boris walks in the forest but suddenly, the masked man and Philip confront Boris and the masked man reveals to Boris that he was Oliver all along. They knock Boris out and take him. Missing for a month Boris went missing for a month and what happened to him during that time will get revealed in a new series called The Forg⊗tten. Where Missing Children G⊗ 10 Boris wakes up in an abandoned bunker and is found by Alex, Chris & Sam. Boris realizes that he was missing for a month and shouts at Alex, making him leave. Where Missing Children G⊗ 11 Boris snuck back home, but his parents noticed him, ran after him and hugged him. Bertha and her death Bertha's deceased body was found in the forest and the news was revealed to Boris when he was in school. Where Missing Children G⊗ 14 Boris and a lot of people Bertha knew had attended her funeral. Suddenly, the teacher that was currently talking was shot with a sniper rifle by an unknown assailant. Where Missing Children G⊗ 15 Boris is attacked by multiple crows in broad daylight. Boris wakes up to see himself tied up in ropes and saw two mysterious figures. A man in a plague doctor mask and the serial killer known as the Dollmaker . They reveal that Boris was not the target and knock him out with a chair to the head. Appearance Boris has blond and slick hair, a black sleevless shirt and long light gray pants and gray sneakers with a shade of brown. Category:Mature Category:Human Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Single Category:Where Missing Children G⊗ Characters Category:Earth-10 Characters